Part 1 - An Uneasy Feeling
“Hello is there anybody here!” shouted Timothy Timothy stood completely surrounded by complete darkness and as his voice echoed out into nothingness. He looked around for a few minutes and then started walking unknowing where he was going. As he wandered around in the darkness though he was not afraid there was something unsettling about the darkness. It was as if as a presence of some sort was watching is every move. He then began to hear a growl echo through the darkness causing him to suddenly stop in his tracks. He listened taking in his surroundings and he soon began to hear something breathing in the distance. After a few more seconds of listening he determined that the breathing was coming from two something’s. He continued to look around searching for the origin of the breathing, but couldn’t find it. Suddenly the breathing began to get louder as if whatever it was, was getting closer until it was right around him. Timothy continued to look around the breathing had gotten close enough to the point were he could feel the hot air rushing around him. He got into his fighting stance ready to attack anything that would step out of the darkness if he felt threatened. Just then there was flash of light causing Timothy to cover his eye’s shielding them from the blinding light. When he opened his eye’s he was completely appalled to find two large dragon’s looking down at him. “Not these two dragon‘s again.” said Timothy One was a large rough skinned looking black dragon with a gold-orange underbelly and a purple jewel in the bottom of its neck. It looked down at Timothy it glowing yellow eye’s staring at Timothy with unnerving intensity. The other one was a large white scaled dragon with four snow white feathered covered wings. It had snow white scales on its underbelly each with a gold trimming along with several gold horns on its head. This dragon looked down at Timothy it’s ice blue eye’s stared at Timothy like it was staring straight through him. He looked up at both the dragons towering over him staring down at him each one with a unsettling glare. Timothy could feel a strange energy coming from both the dragon, but the feeling the energy gave him he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Both the dragon’s let out a roar toward Timothy causing him to brace himself from a powerful shockwave. “It’s these two again, but there’s something different about them.” thought Timothy to himself. All of a sudden Timothy noticed a blue glow coming from the mouths of the dragons followed by a growl. “Uh-oh.” said Timothy Just then both the dragons opened their mouths each one firing a large stream of fire at Timothy. Timothy tried to jump out of the way, but he found himself unable to move his feet an inch. It was like fear had entered his body and left him completely immobile and in the path of destruction. Distress suddenly entered Timothy’s mind as he looked back at the two large streams of fire suddenly swirled together and became an even larger stream of fire. Timothy braced himself as he was suddenly engulfed by the fire the searing heat of the blue flames nipping at his flesh. Just then Timothy woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavy and frantically looking around at his surroundings. He continued to look around in a panic until he suddenly realized that he was sitting up in a lounge chair on Crystal Beach. Timothy looked out at the edge of the beach and saw Alice, Misty and Hinta splashing around in the water like kids. Each one of them wearing a two piece bikini that could easily catch the eye of any man. He looked to his left out the corner of his eye and saw Aussa, Eria, Lilly, Muddle, Kysis, Nina, Kira and Nikita all playing in the sand building sand castles. He then looked to his right and saw Ash, Pikachu, Jin, Kachu, Kim and Lucaria walking around. He saw that they were digging through the sand so he figured that they were looking for crystals buried in the sand. He looked up into the sky before closing his eye’s and taking a deep breath to slow his pounding heart. “Damn …it’s was another dream.” cursed Timothy He wiped the sweat from his forehead before lowing his head and taking another deep breath. “Hay Timothy!” shouted Alice Timothy looked up and saw Alice merrily running toward him in her blue two piece bikini while waving her arms. He watched her as the ray’s of sunlight shined off of her body giving it a beautiful peach colored aureole surrounding it. He turned sideways in his chair and put his feet on the just as she ran right up onto him. “Hay Timothy come play with us.” ordered Alice Timothy looked up at Alice staring into her ice blue eye’s as she smiled down at him waiting patiently for his answer. A smile came across his face as he began to laugh at the thought of her innocently ordering him around. “What’s so funny?” asked Alice as she tilted her head a little. “It’s nothing.” snickered Timothy “Well come on.” Alice enticed as she grabbed on his arm. “Fine.” nodded Timothy as he got to his feet. He followed her up to the water’s edge and stopped watching her running back into the water joining Hinta and Misty. Misty was wearing a pink two piece while Hinta was wearing a red two piece. Timothy looked at them all playing in the water before looking up into the sky. “Hay what’s up?” asked A voice “Hmm.” said Timothy Timothy looked to his right as Jin walked up next to him holding a small bag. “Nothing really.” replied Timothy “Your lying.” retorted Jin Timothy looked over at him and saw his dark blue eye’s staring intensely at him as if he was staring into mind. He turned his head and closed his eye’s before letting out a long sigh. “I am a psychic pokémon and I’ve been with you long enough to know when there’s something on your mind. Your brainwaves are very erratic right now…so what’s up?” asked Jin “I had another dream a few minutes.” replied Timothy “Which one…the one about Alice and Hinta or the one about those two dragons?” jested Jin “That one about Alice and Hinta was an awesome dream, but it was another one about those dragons.” laughed Timothy Jin looked a Timothy as worry began to creep into his thoughts about the dreams that Timothy’s has been having. He thought about when he first started having the dreams a month after his fight against Jaice. The dreams were at first that they were only just that just dreams, however in the passing weeks he had noticed something. On several occasion he had witnessed Timothy in the dead of night waking up in a panic and covered in sweat. Now he noticed that it had started to happen more often like the dreams were becoming increasingly worse. “Though these times around lately the dreams seem to be becoming more real than normal. Lately I’ve been able to feel their attack when they attack me as if they where both actually real.” said Timothy “What do you think it means?” asked Jin “I really don’t know, but it’s starting to actually worry me a bit. I feel as if something is about to happen…like the calm before the storm.” noted Timothy “And when he get’s those kind of feeling’s he’s usually right.” thought Jin as he looked at Timothy. “Well I’m not sure about what, but I’m sure they mean something.” replied Timothy Jin looked at him and saw that his expression had now brighten while he looked out at Misty, Alice, and Hinta who had been joined by Kira, Kim, Lucaria, Kachu, Ash and Pikachu. “But for now let just have some fun.” smiled Timothy “Right.” smiled Jin Just then Timothy raised his right hand up in front of him and flicked his finger back toward himself. All of a sudden Jin notice a large wave of water rise up and head toward him. Before he could react the wave crashed down on top of him dousing him in water and knocking him to the ground. “Very funny…get you back for that.” smiled Jin “Let’s see you try.” laughed Timothy Jin got to his feet just as Timothy ran out in the water, jumped up and disappeared under its blue surface. Jin floated over the water looking for Timothy swimming under the surface of the water. Just then Timothy popped out of the water in front of him splashing him with water again before laughing. Jin smiled while Timothy was laughing and swung his arm causing a large wave to crash into him. “Gotcha!” laughed Jin Timothy suddenly burst from the water, grabbed Jin by the leg and pulled him down into the water. Hinta, Alice, Ash, Misty and the pokémon all laughed at him as he surfaced. Jin laughed before raising his arm and then waving it causing a large wave to splash them all. Timothy laughed before the all joined them everybody splashing somebody. They al spent the rest of the day at the beach relaxing, playing and enjoying themselves until the sun started to set and then they packed up their stuff and headed to Timothy’s house. Later that day at Timothy’s house after the sun had set everybody was in the living room talking. “Oh yeah Timothy I’ve been meaning to asked you.” said Brock “What about?” asked Timothy “Well about those pokéballs…why do you collect them?” asked Brock “Yeah and those Evolutions Stones?” asked Misty “Oh well…I think its just fun to collect those things. Plus there are a couple of other reasons..” smiled Timothy “Hay I’m going to fix us a little lunch. Hinta can you give me a hand?” asked Alice “Sure thing!” Hinta replied Hinta got up from the chair she was in and followed Alice both of them disappearing into the kitchen. Timothy got up from the couch and walked over to the case with pokéballs in it with Brock, Ash and Misty behind him. “Well for one pokéballs are the number one item a trainer needs to capture pokémon. I learned how to create pokéballs a few years back and I wanted to create my own group of pokéballs.” explained Timothy “So what kind did you make?” asked Ash Timothy bent down and opened the bottom of the case pulling out another stand were several other pokéballs sat. Ash, Misty and Brock bent down in amazement as they stared at 6 crystal colored pokéballs. They all looked like pokéballs, but were more like crystal spheres. They looked while Timothy picked up a ruby colored pokéball and held it up causing it to sparkle in the light. “This set of pokéballs is what I like to call Crystal Pokéballs, hence the fact that they look like crystal balls. This one is a Rudy Ball and then you have the Sapphire, Diamond, Emeralds, Chrysolite, and Kunzite Balls.” explained Timothy Misty picked up a pinkish crystal colored pokéball and held it up causing it to sparkle like a jewel. “Wow it’s beautiful.” marveled Misty looking at the pokéball. “Their all beautiful, but what do they do?” asked Ash “Well I use them for contest…it makes my pokémons entrance all the more dazzling. You haven‘t seen a contest until you‘ve seen us perform using these baby’s.” gloated Timothy “Hay can you show us?” asked Brock “I can another day, but how about we grab a bite.” smiled Timothy “Hay we cooked something nice and quick to eat…come and get it!” shouted Hinta They Ash, Misty and Brock turned around and saw all of the pokémon walking toward Hinta who was standing in front of the kitchen. They then looked back at Timothy who was bent down put the pokéballs back and closing the case. They looked at him with a look of confusion and surprise on their face as he got to his feet smiling at them. “So your wondering how I knew that was coming?“ snickered Timothy “Yeah.” nodded Brock “And how did you know that we were wondering what we were wondering?” asked Ask “I can’t really say…I’ve been going through a few changes these last past few weeks. I can explain more to you later, but I need a bite. It feels like I haven’t eaten all day.” nodded Timothy Just then there was a load rumbling sound and Timothy grabbed his stomach before laughing. Ash, Misty and Brock all laughed before they all followed Timothy into the kitchen were they sat down to eat. Category:Movie 1 Content